Based upon construction requirements and specifications, commercial and residential structures make use of numerous doors. The location and desired method of operation of these doors can vary considerably even within a single structure.
Doors can swing open on either side of a door frame based upon the location of the hinges. Often, this is described as left handed opening or right handed opening of the door.
Several doors configured to open in either manner may be required for every home, office, or other structure. Currently, the frame or door jambs that are used are not interchangeable between a left handed and right handed door.
This causes building supply stores, builders, contractors, and the like to carry extra inventory of parts which perform identical functions, but are not interchangeable.
Attempts have been made to use interchangeable parts, but the current state of the art for a door opening both right and left handedly requires that the door knob (or the bore for the door knob) be placed exactly symmetrically halfway between the bottom of the door panel and the top of the door panel. This is often not desirable, and has not gained popularity.
Further, contractors can often order the wrong parts for a door, or the handedness of the door may need to be changed during construction. This can result in construction delays, added construction costs, and additional labor required for return or replacement of the component parts.
A need exists for a system that utilizes interchangeable parts for the door frame or door jamb, allowing a door to open both right handedly and left handedly, while leaving the design of the door panel to remain unaffected.
A further need exists for a system that can be easily stored, shipped, and assembled, which saves inventory and storage costs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.